


Gift

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing Prompt, Lamp - Freeform, Multi, Tumblr request, romantic lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: Patton gives his boyfriends a heartfelt gift.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Gift

Patton was doing his best not to squeal or giggle or wriggle out of his seat. His three partners were all casting him fond—if confused—looks. He wasn’t great at masking his elation, but at least he hadn’t accidentally told on himself already.

“Patton, is there a particular reason you appear to be about to jump onto the table?” Logan asked, their voice sappy. They tried to pretend they were good at hiding their emotions, but Patton knew better. When Logan looked at him and their voice got a little slower, they were fighting back the urge to kiss him all over his face.

Gosh, Patton really wanted to get kisses all over his face right now.

“I’m just excited!” he chirped, trying to keep from flapping his hand into a glass and knocking it off the table.

“Aw, he’s just the softest little puffball we got,” Roman said to Virgil. Virgil snorted and shook his head, a cute little smirk curling his lips.

“Are we eating or what?” Virgil said, shifting in his chair. “Is there going to be a dinner part to this dinner?”

“Oh, can it, J.D-elightful. We’re getting there.” Roman stood up from the table and Patton chased him to the kitchen to bring out the food. He had planned this night, every little aspect of it, and had done almost all of the food preparations himself. Roman had helped, because he was very good at cooking and only he could get Logan’s meal perfect, but Patton had made sure that everything was exactly as it needed to be.

And it would not be great if Roman looked somewhere he didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to and saw the surprise that he did not and was not yet supposed to know about because if he did he would not be surprised, as he was supposed to be.

That sentence threw Patton for a loop, even as he thought it, and he almost missed Roman reaching for the cabinet. He jumped in front of Roman to block him, and then froze. What was he supposed to say now?

“Uh, Patty, I do need to get a bowl, you know. Everything good?” Patton nodded frantically and, in the only tactic he knew would not fail to redirect Roman’s attention, kissed him. Roman leaned into it immediately, drawing Patton as close as they could be.

“Oh,” he gasped, pulling back when neither of them could go longer without breathing and Virgil would surely be grumbling his way into the kitchen to get the food himself soon. “That is definitely a worthy cause.”

“I thought so,” Patton said, coy, and pressed another kiss into Roman’s cheek. Grinning broadly and whistling, Roman scooped up some of the food and made his way back to the table, previous objective entirely forgotten. Patton released a relieved breath and bent to grab a bowl, carefully moving the boxes he had stashed in their least used cabinet back a little farther.

Patton brought the rest of the food in, and set it on the table with a flourish. Roman looked smug while Logan and Virgil stared in shock. The two had worked to make all of their favorite meals, which was a sizable undertaking because none of them had the same taste in food. Roman liked Malai Kofta, but combined with other food so spicy that Patton could hardly stand to look at it, Logan liked a very specifically prepared type of Cantonese slow-cooked soup with rice that their mom had taught Roman how to make, Virgil liked chocolate chip pancakes, strawberries, and a generous helping of syrup, and Patton liked spaghetti and garlic bread.

“Did I forget an anniversary or something?” Virgil asked, floored. He looked up at Patton. “This must’ve taken hours to make.”

He shrugged. “I had some free time,” he said evasively, pointedly ignoring Virgil’s questioning look. “I am going to spoil you if it’s the last thing I do.”

“And I’m gonna help,” Roman added. He gallantly pulled Patton’s chair out for him, and they all began to eat. Logan looked particularly happy about the surprise, and Patton couldn’t help that he kept staring at them, admiring those small, contented huffs that they made as they ate. Roman was doing something similar, but much more smugly. Virgil grabbed Patton's hand.

“Thanks,” he said. “It’s really good.”

“Of course, Virge! Anything for you. I love you.”

Virgil flushed red, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. He hid his face behind his bangs, mumbling something Patton couldn’t hear.

He didn’t need to hear it to know that it was full of love.

“Are we flustering the emo?” Roman asked, leaning forward to catch Virgil’s eye. “He’s so cute! Look at his adorable snake bites and those earthy brown eyes! I could swoon!” Roman dramatically fell back into his chair, shutting his eyes, and then sneakily opening one to peek at Virgil, who had gone from a slowly receding pink to bright, firetruck red in the blink of an eye.

“Let him be,” Logan said from their seat beside Virgil. They smiled, soft and teasing. “It’s not his fault he is such a beautiful person, or that he is so intelligent.” Virgil dropped his fork with a clatter and covered his face with his hands.

“You guys are the worst,” he said, voice muffled. Patton giggled and reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“You loooove us,” Roman sang.

“Yeah, well. I’ve never claimed to have sense.”

“And how lucky for the rest of us,” Logan said.

“You don’t have any kind of excuse, Sherlock.” Virgil batted their hand away from where they were trying to brush his bangs back. “I still don’t know how we dragged you into this.” Virgil motioned wildly at the table, filled with four different kinds of food but, as far as Patton was concerned, only one kind of love.

“I think we’re all the smartest people ever,” Patton added, bouncing forward and almost knocking his cup over for the second time. “After all, we did keep each other.”

“Perhaps you have a point,” Logan said. They adjusted their glasses. “Perhaps we are all rather smart for finding each other and staying that way. Even if  _ some _ of us like to sing Disney songs at three in the morning.”

“Hey! We were being sappy!” Roman exclaimed. “No fair!”

Patton laughed and leaned on a hand, watching them bicker and tease and blush. It was a sight he’d never tire of.

Once dinner was over and their faces were mostly not red, Patton cleared up the plates and gave them all the order to stay at the table for a few more minutes. The night wasn’t over yet. Roman oohed, intrigued, and obediently stayed put.

Patton deposited the plates in the sink and pulled the Oreo Truffles he’d made out of the fridge. Grabbing the can of whip cream, too, Patton carted the dessert back to the table, relinquishing them for consumption. Roman, Logan, and Virgil stared with rapt attention

This dessert was special to them all. It was the first one that Patton had made for them when they’d started dating, and the one that had, coincidentally, spurred them all to meet in the first place. (He had been catering an event they’d all been at, and the three of them had liked the truffles so much that they had sought out Patton’s bakery the next day. Patton has considered the truffles his luckiest dessert ever since.)

“Ta-da!” Patton said, motioning to the plate of dessert that he’d poured his heart into. Suddenly, Virgil lunged up from the table and kissed Patton wildly. His lips were warm and slightly sticky, sweet from the chocolate and syrup. Patton kissed back, relishing in the feeling.

“Pat,” Virgil gasped when he pulled away, shocked and smitten all at once. Patton grinned up at him, but before he could say anything, there were hands on his waist, twisting him around. This time the lips were slightly chapped and had a salty-sweet tang. It had to be Logan, and they were no less insistent in their kiss than Virgil had been.

“My Dear,” Logan murmured into his mouth, breathing hard. Patton trilled happily and kissed them again, feeling like he might fly right out of his skin.

Logan eventually released their hold on Patton, and he was swept right into Roman’s arms. Roman’s kiss was passionate, stealing all the air in Patton’s lungs, and tasted like spices. Patton kissed back, getting lost in the plethora of tastes on his tongue and feel of them on his lips.

“Darling, you are too good to us,” Roman said. Patton smiled, panting.

“You deserve all the best in the world,” he said quietly. Roman looked like he might try to kiss Patton again, but then one of the truffles was being shoved into his mouth. Patton choked on a laugh and turned to see the mischievous grin on Virgil’s face. He leaned down to ghost a kiss over Patton’s cheekbone and then offered him a truffle. Patton accepted it, taking a bite.

“When did you get the time to make all this?” Logan asked. They had a bit of chocolate on their face and Patton thumbed it off.

“It took a little planning,” he admitted, shrugging.

“Why make it, though?” Virgil asked. “It’s not, like, an anniversary is it? I think I’d remember if it was.”

“We’re getting there,” Patton said.

“You’re planning something,” Roman breathed at the same time that Virgil burst out with, “I fucking knew it!”

“Do we get to know what it is that you are planning?” Logan asked, ignoring their boyfriends’ out-bursts.

Patton hummed, a hand on his chin, pretending to think about it. “I guess so. But!” He shooshed Roman’s excited squawk. “It’s a surprise. Sooooooo,” Patton pushed them all back into their chairs, “you have to close your eyes until I say so.” Roman groaned. “I’ll be quick, you just wait right here!”

“You know how I feel about surprises,” Virgil grumbled. Patton grabbed his hand.

“You liked the dinner surprise, and the dessert. Promise, Vee, it’s something you’ll like.” Virgil sighed and stared at him. Patton waited patiently until all three of them gave in and shut their eyes, and then he scampered into the kitchen and pulled the boxes out of their hiding place in the cabinet. One midnight blue, one fire red, one royal purple.

Carefully, quietly, Patton set each box in front of the proper recipient, popped their lids, and then took his seat. With a deep breath to calm himself, he said, “you can look.”

Roman gasped as soon as he saw the ring inside the box. Logan made a choked, cut off noise. Virgil was just staring, but a tiny smile was starting to form.

If Patton had learned anything about himself over the years, it was that he was bad at speeches. So he kept it short and sweet. “Do you wanna get married?”

Their answers were enthusiastic to say the least.


End file.
